Yule ball
by HarryPotterNerd13
Summary: My OCs Alexis Potter's experience at the yule ball


**I'm still alive! For those of you who have read what I've got on my fanfic Alexis Potter I will be going back to it eventually but until then I'm going to be writing one-shots based on the AU surrounding that fanfic it's not necessary to read it to understand what is happening in these. This one takes place in 4****th**** year**

**Disclaimer HP belongs to the Queen JK Rowling, not me**

"Bollocks" I silently swore as I dropped my books. Today was not going well for me, hell this week wasn't going well for me. It all started when the Dumbledore announced the Yule Ball and since then I had declined Crabbe and Goyle four times each, three of which happened this week. I also blame my stupid brother for my stress if I didn't have to worry about him getting killed in this stupid tournament maybe I wouldn't be as on edge as I currently am. "Allow me to help" I heard a heavily accented voice say. I looked up to see a Durmstrang student bending down to help me gather my things. "I am Gavril by the way" the boy said as he handed me my last book. "I'm Alexis" I said reaching out to shake his hand which before I could meet his hand he reached out and brought my hand to his lips. "…Oh well thank you for helping me gather my books but I better get going" I said blushing as I tucked a stray hair behind my ear. As I turned toward the grand staircase I heard Gavril yell "Wait!" I turned around to see the tall Bulgarian man running toward me "Would you come to the Yule Ball with me?" I blinked a few times before answering "Sure." It wasn't like anyone else was going to ask me well anyone else but Crabbe and Goyle that is, and it's not every day a tall good looking Bulgarian man asks you to a ball. "Well I'll see you then" Gavril said. "If you need to find me after classes there's 99% you'll find me in the library." I said before saying goodbye and walking to my next class, luckily I knew Snape wouldn't kill me for being late he never made a big deal if a Slytherin came in late.

"So is he cute? What's his name? Is he nice?" Katie started asking questions before I could even finish telling her who had asked me to the Yule Ball, not that I had been much better a few days before when Katie had told me that a Durmstrang student named Nicola had asked her to the ball a few days earlier. So I sighed and began to answer her questions "yes he's cute, his name is Gavril and from what I can tell he's nice." "Oh I'm so happy you're going I didn't want to go without my best friend" Katie said hugging me. "What's got you two so happy?" we heard Dean ask. "Alexis got asked to the ball" Katie said without missing a beat. "Ah" Dean said as he sat down, "where's luck of the Irish and not so lucky?" "I was under the assumption that Nev and Seamus were with you" I said as I began my transfiguration homework. "Nah I got sick of Parvati and Lavender complaining about being dateless so I came down here" he laughed "didn't expect you two to be talking about the ball too." "What still can't find a date Potter?" I heard Seamus laugh he and Neville made their way to the table. "In fact Finnigan I did find a date" at this comment Seamus sat down with a look of fake disbelief while Neville frowned a little. "So your back to jokingly making fun of me you must be over the big green monster phase" I commented after Seamus had found out Katie had a date to the Yule Ball he became very jealous and would verbally bash any Durmstrung student in sight. Seamus responded to my comment with a glare. "So who are you guys going with?" Katie asked. "I'm going with a girl from Beauxbatons named Ella" Dean said. "I'm not sure" the response was almost unheard by the group but Neville's response was heard by the group none the less. "Well I'm not going balls are stupid" came Seamus' remark. I rolled my eyes as I continued to write my essay on animagi.

I looked in the mirror one last time admiring my work; somehow I had managed to tame my fiery mane so that it lay sleek and straight. My pale eyes accented by eyeliner, I wore little blush, and a blood red lipstick. It was going to be difficult for me to see much tonight because I had made the decision to not wear my usual rectangular glasses. I inspected my red dress one last time before walking out of the Slytherin dorm to meet up with Gavril. "You look wonderful" Gavril said as he took my hand and escorted me to the great hall which had been transformed for the occasion. I had barely walked into the hall before Ginny and Katie started waving me over to them. "Hey you two, looking good" I said to Katie and Ginny as I walked over to them. The youngest Weasley and I got along well ever since she and I almost made Malfoy cry for bulling students one year. "You look great too" both girls replied. I laughed saying "oh please I'm nothing special." "You look beautiful Alexis" Neville said although barely audible I had managed to hear it. His comment brought a blush to my face as I muttered and thank you and quickly tucked a stray hair behind my ear. A few moments had passed before I heard Ginny speak up "Isn't that Seamus with Lavender?" "Yeah it is" I said "I thought he was refusing to go." Katie hadn't responded but just stared looking slightly angry. Before she could make a comment I whispered to her "You're here with someone else too" she sighed and nodded at me before turning and walking back to her date. By the time that the champions had come in and took the first dance I had lost track of Katie and her date but I was standing next to Ginny. When I saw her looking sadly at Harry I leaned over and told her "He'll come to his senses one day you'll see"

Halfway through the ball Gavril had left to dance with a girl from Beauxbatons it didn't really bother me too much I wasn't really one for dancing anyway. I was currently watching Ron and Hermione fight when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Neville standing in front of me. "Hey Nev" "A-alexis I was w-wondering if you'd um dance w-with me?" He asks nervously. "Yeah I'd like that." My dance with Neville was awkward but sweet. It was as if he was afraid he'd break me if he held me to tight. "Nev, you know I'm not a China doll right?" I asked as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I-I know I just don't want to hurt you." I lifted my head off his shoulder and my eyes met his before I replied, "I don't think you'd ever hurt me." We stayed staring into each other's eyes for awhile before both of us started to lean in- "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Neville and I broke apart both blushing heavily to see Katie yell/whispering at Seamus. "What I was just cutting in to see if you wanted to dance?" Seamus retorted sounding equally as angry. "Well then you could've asked like a normal person. Not just walk in-between my date and I and try to pull me away!" Right at that moment both of them looked up to notice Neville and I watching their fight unfold (still blushing). "Well what do you think?" Katie asked us. "Oh look at the time I need to be somewhere to do the thing with the person" I said smoothly still thinking what might have happened had Seamus not decided to be an ass. Before anyone could really process what I had said I turned and walked out of the Great Hall. As I made my way out I realized we were some of the last ones left, 'wow' I thought to myself 'Neville and I danced for longer than I thought.' When I got back to my dorm I climbed into my bed not caring I was still in my dress or make up, I just closed my eyes smiling thinking of the wonderful night I just had.

**AN If you'd like to see the Dress Alexis and Katie wore during the Yule ball go to my profile**


End file.
